Banner has a wife?
by zombiekiller39
Summary: (Just a test to see how this will work out) SHIELD sent in a agent to keep an eye on him but they fell in love and got married and now the avengers is starting up and Banners wife (Baliey) is now part of the team.


**Hey Everyone I had this idea and I'm just testing it out and see how it does so read and enjoy and I will try to post another chapter for my other stories sometime this week.  
X zombie X**

**CH1: **Hello Natasha

I sigh as I lay in our bed just relaxing, being a cat had it perks I purred and somehow got tangled in the bed sheets. I hear the bathroom door open and Bruce walks out and sees me tangled in the bed sheets again.

"Bruce be a dear and help me out." I asked as he smiled and helped me out of the bed sheets and put me on his lap.

"Why is it so cute to watch you get tangled in the bed sheets?"

"I don't know you tell me you're the one to marry me sweetheart."

"Oh yeah that's right." He scratched behind my eyes and I purred and rub against his hand.

"I have to check up on two people today."

"Ok I'll stay close but I'll come by to get my Daily fish." Bruce laughed and put me on the ground.

"They know how much you love fish well we should get going."

I nodded and followed Bruce out the door, once out a little girl ran up to him and talked to him. I ran and jumped on the rock wall and started to follow him as he followed her into a familiar small hut. I waited 40 minutes before jumping off the rock wall and run into the window where I saw the little girl, the mother, Bruce, and in the bed was the father. I jumped down and meowed and caught everyone's attention, the mother and the little girl pet me while Bruce kept working and smiled down at me. The little girl bent down and gave me a freshly caught fish, I took it and ran out the window to my spot on the wall and started to eat it.

As I was eating it I spotted a woman with short red hair wearing a sexy red dress, she was looking for someone that much she could tell and when I saw who it was I threw my have eaten fish towards 2 cats who fought for it and ran towards her. She saw me just in time to catch me as I jumped at her she smiled and pulling me up so I was seeing her at her height. Natasha saw the light blue collar with the shield patch on it and knew it was me.

"There you are Agent Carter or should I say Agent Banner?"

"Agent Banner sounds fine Natasha but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you and your husband."

"If this is about me and Bruce getting married then Fury can suc-"

"Barton has been compromised." I was shocked to hear that, Clint was one of my closest friends beside Natasha and Phil.

"Oh… follow me to our hut." Natasha put me down and followed me towards our hut, when we got inside I ran for the dresser and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here write come home ASAP and attach it to my collar." Natasha did and put the small note in the collar.

"I'll be back in a minute stay here." She nodded and I ran off back to the small hut and jump through the window, Bruce didn't notice me so I head butted his leg he looked down and saw the note once he grabbed it I ran back out the window and ran towards the hut. Once inside I transformed back to my human self. I stood at 5 foot with athletic body (which was dirty), short black hair, tan skin, and green eyes wearing cargo pants and a navy colored shield shirt.

"I can never get use to that." Natasha muttered I smiled and put on my wedding ring, Natasha and I talked and caught up for an hour before we heard footsteps coming towards our door. I stood up as the door open; Bruce looked up and saw me and Natasha.

"What's going on sweetheart? By the way you're really dirty I guess dirt just collects onto your fur and sticks to your skin when you transform."

"Natasha will explain it so play nice while I go take a shower."

I pat him on the shoulder and walk into the bathroom and got in the shower. While in the shower I can hear their conversation, once she was out she heard Bruce yell at Natasha. I panicked and change into a cat and ran into the room to see Natasha pointing her gun at him I hissed and jump into Bruce's arms.

"Bruce calm down please."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see how you would react."

"it's ok Bruce now let's go save the world."

**So tell me what you think about this and we will see if we will continue it. I will post chapters for my other stories sometime this week if I can fine the time. Anyway Let me know what you think!  
X zombie X**


End file.
